my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronocculus
---- Chronocculus (経時的御目, Keijitekiome) is a mutant type quirk that allows it's user, Dieter Gotye, to see into the near future with his right eye and into the past with his left. Only able to see the present when both eyes are open, blind to everything around him when even a single eye is closed. Description Chronocculus is a mutant type quirk which shows itself in Dieter's eyes which glow a faint blue, seeming to emit their own light however dim. Dieter's quirk is the result of a quirk marriage between his father whose quirk gave him photographic memory and his mother whose quirk allowed her to see into the future. The hope being to create a quirk that would allow the user to see perfectly into the future without fault. Dieter is the failed result of the mixture of those two quirks, his right eye allowing him to see eight seconds into the future while his left allows him to recall any past memory he has in an instant with perfect clarity. Shutting one eye to use either his quick recall or his future sight, only able to see the present when both eyes are open and thus is completely blind when only using a single one of his eyes to use his quirk to its fullest. While his foresight would appear to be incredibly useful in a world where villains could strike at any moment, Dieter is only able to see eight seconds into the future. Even then, only to see what will happen around him within those eight seconds. Giving him a small advantage in a fight but making his predictions utterly useless to anyone but himself or those nearby who may be affected by something within that short amount of time. The future part of his quirk is entirely visual-based and as a result, Dieter can only see the future around him without any ability to feel any of the other senses that might be important in determining what it is that he is seeing. Seeing the future in his right eye and the past in his left means that closing one eye will activate the ability in the other whether he wants to or not. During the time in which one of his eyes remain closed, he is blind to the things happening around him. Making his eyes a severe weak point, even something as mundane as some dust or an eyelash in one of his eyes making him completely visually impaired to the present going on around him. Due to the all but forced mixture of the two quirks that resulted in Dieter's Chronocculus, it can be unstable, reacting similarly to sleep paralysis as he may sometimes wake up in the middle of the night to visions of something in the far off future which could last several minutes before he regains control enough to shut his right eye. Tivia 1.The name Chronocculus was suggested by HoloArc. 2. This quirk was partially inspired by the inhabitants of Hell in Dante Alighieri's "The Inferno" who could see both the past and future but were doomed to never know what was happening in the present. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks